It All Started With a Blanket
by VanillaAnime
Summary: Robin and Zoro have feelings for each other, but don't notice. But one scene will bring them closer together. ZoRo Rated for future scenes. Reviews are appreciated!
1. The Blanket

**I'm writing this new story about Zoro and Robin. They just bring tears to my eyes, they're so perfect for each other!**

**Enough of my babbling and enjoy this ZoRo story!**

* * *

Robin was 'reading' her book, or so it looked like it. She was up in the crows nest alone, with Zoro. He was training, of course. The usual lifting up weights and push ups. Currently, doing push ups.

"4999, 5000. Done." Zoro stood up from his push up position. He looked at his sweat towel, which was right next to Robin.

"Here you go, Kenshi-San." Robin handed Zoro his sweat towel.

"Thank you"Zoro grabbed the towel from Robins hand and went down to take a refreshing shower and nap.

Robin watched Zoro as he walked out with his 3 swords always by his side. She always admired how he cares for his swords and the promise he has kept all these years. She smiled at the thought.

**Zoro's P.O.V**

I walked out of the room after Robin handed me the towel. Her voice is still ringing in my head. "Here you go, Kenshi-San" was what she said.

"_Damn it! Don't get too hung up in your feelings Zoro!"_ I thought to myself.

I took a quick shower and went to my usual spot to nap. It was always peaceful when I went to sleep. There was a chess table in front of my spot and Robin and Brook were playing.

I saw Robin take a piece from Brooks side. She smirked. I smiled, "_She cheated"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nami looking at me. She smiled. Something is wrong with that chick. What does she not notice?

**Normal P.O.V**

It was night, and it was Zoro's and Robin's turn on night watch. They both walked up to the crows nest and began what they normally do. Zoro found his corner tend closed his eyes, and went to 'sleep'. Robin walked to the desk, got out two books and started to read.

Zoro watched her read, and smiled at her reactions when something happened in the story she was reading. Sometimes she would giggle to herself, or flinch when something dangerous or bad happened.

Robin noticed that Zoro wasn't really sleeping."Is something wrong Kenshi-San?"

"Nothing, it's rather cold today. Aren't you cold?"Zoro asked noticing the really cold weather, and what she was wearing. She had a tang top on and a skirt.

"Yeah, it's really cold."

Zoro stood up and walked out. He went to his room and brought something. Robin finally realized it was a blanket. He handed it to her.

"Here, this will help you."

"Thank you, Kenshi-San"Robin smiled warmly."Don't you want some too?"

"No, that's the only one"

Robin sighed" Let's share this one"

Zoro jumped back In surprise. "What do you mean, woman!?"

"We share this blanket. The same one" Robin giggled at his reaction.

Zoro finally gave up"Fine, but we are not saying or speak of this to anyone. Okay?"

"Yeah"

Zoro and Robin were now in the same blanket. Zoro closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, until he felt something land on his shoulder. It was Robin, sleeping.

"This woman" Zoro said to himself. He looked at her peaceful face and smiled. Soon after that, Zoro also fell asleep, right next to her.

* * *

**That was it! Nice first chapter, right. I apologize for some words and phrases, if they're misspelled. My IPad has a different vocabulary, I guess...**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	2. Caught! The Crew's Suspicions!

**Next chapter for this story! NO its not a oneshot! I'm going to continue, no matter what people say or review. I have no idea how long this will be, but whatever!**

* * *

With Nami and the rest of the crew,excluding Zoro and Robin-In the morning

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Zoro or Robin? I haven't seen them!"Nami asked the crew. Sanji had asked her to call everyone to dinner. She had done what he asked, but Zoro and Robin were no where to be seen.

"No!"Luffy called back." Did you check in the crows nest? They had night watch last night! Tell them to hurry up! MEAT!MEAT!MEAT!"

"Okay!" Nami called out and headed for her destination-the crows nest. NamI passed by Zoro's Room. "Hmmmm... Where's Zoro's blanket? Don't tell me he lost it! That costed me so many beris!" Namis pace increased. She was practically speed walking-jogging maybe.

Nami arrived at the crows nest to find Robin's head on Zoro's shoulder, sleeping. Both of them were sleeping soundly and decided to leave them be. Nami walked out smirking to herself.

"Hey! Nami-Swan!Where's Robin-Chawn and That shitty Marimo?" Sanji asked as NamI walked in, still smirking. "And why are you smiling evilly?"

"No nothing, Sanji-kun. They're both busy. I'll give them they're breakfast when they're done, okay? For now, Let's Eat!" Nami denied, as she made up an excuse.

* * *

Zoro and Robin woke up at the same time. Zoro looked at Robin, and Robiloedved at Zoro. They were sleeping next to each other! They were both speechless.

"Uhhhh"They both said simultaneously. Zoro tried to move his hand, but we're stopped. He looked down in confusion and his jaw dropped. Somehow, in their sleep, they starTed to hold hands.

Robin also lookEd down to see what Zoro was looking at. She blushed. She looked at the blanket. It covered both of them up and were very comfortable. Robin tried to think what happened the previous night. She tried thinking, but something stopped her. It was the sound of Nami.

"I see you two are finally awake."She smirked deviously."Here is your breakfast. Don't worry, guys I didn't tell anyone."Nami walked away. Zoro and Robin blushed.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

They both said in unison.

"Uhh.. Let's get our breakfast, and not tell the crew okay?" Zoro said, standing up.

"Yeah"

* * *

After Zoro and Robin ate their breakfast in ONE PIECE, they got ready for their next duty. Zoro, training, like always. And Robin, always with a book. It was their watch again today.

Schedule:

Sunday:Nami and Luffy

Monday:Zoro and Robin

Tuesday:Zoro and Robin

Wednesday:Zoro and Robin

Thursday:Nami and Luffy

Friday:Franky and Brook

Saturday:Chopper and Ussopp

It was currently Tuesday. Nami made up the schedule. She thought that Zoro and Robin worked the best together because of their teamwork skills. She never thought it would help their relationship go even further.

After Zoro finished his 5 hour lifting weights an push up training, and Robin done with a mountain of books and coffee, they got ready for dinner. Everyone arrived and they all looked at Zoro and Robin suspiciously. Nami just smiled, like any other ordinary day. She's still exfront from seeing Zoro and Robin sleeping together. (No not in that kind of way)

"So, Zoro, Robin" Ussopp started. They both gulped."What was so important that you had to miss breakfast today huh?"

"Nothing, just some extra training"Zoro said thinking of something."I really wanted to finish this book before" Robin said.

"Okay"

"No, that's not what really happened. Looks like that they don't want anyone to know"Nami thought in her head as she heard their excuses.

Sanji looked at Zoro and Robin confusedly.

"Why was training so important anyway? What about the book was so good?"

* * *

**That was all for this chapter. I'm so tired. I just finished my music lesson, and my eyes are drooping. **

**FUN FACT: While I was typing this, I tried to write the word Because. I'm doing this on my IPad. So, it autocorrected me with no warning and it said Bra Abuse. xD 'Because' to 'Bra Abuse' hilarious!**

**Anyway, Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	3. Love, In The Air?

**This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! I'mstyling this in the morning. Sorry if it's boring cause I'm tired.**

* * *

"What was so important anyways? Training can be anytime. Books are read anytime, also." Sanji asked once again. The crew looked at them for a reaction or a response.

"I need to train to get stronger. Gotta use the Time to train." Zoro responded, thinking of a good answer. He looked at Robin.

"I was doing research on the Marines."Robin said, hoping that they wouldn't ask about her 'research' she never did.

"OK! SORRY I DOUBTED YOU ROBIN-CHWAN!"Sanji said going into love mode, with hearts in his eyes.

"It's okay, Cook-San."Robin said smiling, which gave Sanji a nosebleed."We need a doctor!"Chopper started running around in panic.

"You are the doctor"Everyone said. After dinner, Robin and Zoro went up to the crows nest. It was their duty again. And the next day.

Robin grabbed a book and some coffee to wake her up. Zoro continued his real training. They didn't mention their earlier situation.

"Kenshi-San, can you hand me that book over there?"Robin asked, knowing she could get it herself, but wanted to hear his voice.

"Okay"Zoro handed Robin her book, when suddenly, Zoro had this weird pain in his chest."Maybe too much work"He thought.

Robin took the book out of his hands, but paused. Her chest hurts."Looks like I'm in love huh?"Robin thought.

"Hey, Robin? I have this weird feeling."Zoro started."Do you think you can help me?" Robin looked at Zoro in surprise. Never before had Zoro asked her for help.

Robin smiled. "What weird feeling?"

"Tch. This pain in my chest."

Robin thought for a solution."When do you get this feeling?"

"Whenever I'm around you."

Robin paused. She stared at Zoro. "I-I-I don't know what's wrong with you" She blushed."Ask Nami for help, tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, Robin"He stopped his training, found a small corner and started to nap. Meanwhile Robin was still surprised. Her eyes still wide open.

"Zoro is in love with me?"

* * *

The next morning was just anyonly morning. Zoro woke up late. He looked around and saw Robin peacefully asleep. He smiled. Zoro tried to wake her up. He shook her back and forth. She wasn't awake yet. He grunted.

Zoro sighed."Hey, Robin. Wake up!"

At that moment, she woke up. Robin looked up and saw the eyes of the swordsman. Robin yawned.

"Thank you, Kenshi-San,for waking me up"Robin yawned once again. Ashe stretched her arms out.

"It's almost breakfast, I guess. Let's go down"

"Yeah"

It was breakfast and Zoro was thinking about Robin. He kept thinking about her yawning. She had a very cute yawn. Sanji noticed Zoro wasn't eating his food, so he decided to ask why.

"Marimo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, curly-brows!"

"What was that!?"

Their fight was interrupted.

"Shut up!"Nami shouted.

They both sat back down quietly. Robin was giggling. Unfortunately, this did not go unoticed by, of course, Nami.

* * *

After breakfast, Zoro confronted Nami. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. After everyone left, he went up to her.

"Oi, Nami. I'm having this weird feeling in my chest whenever I'aroungd Robin. I asked her myself, but she turned a different color and told me to ask you"Zoro said explaining all the things that had happened.

Nami squealed and started jumping."I know what's wrong with you! You're in love with Robin!"

"Me. Robin?"

* * *

**That was all! Whew! I'm tired. Zoro figured something out, huh?**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	4. If It's Zoro, It's Absolute

**Next chapter for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"It means you're in love with Robin!"Nami said jumping up and down."When are you going to confess!?"

"Me. Robin?"Zoro asked. "No that is not possible."

"Trust me, Zoro. You are."Nami said."Confess, or you're going to owe me more money!"Her eyes turned to Beris.

"Oi! I'm not in love with her, and since when did I owe you money!?"Zoro shouted, but no one heard. Luffy was keeping everyone busy with his stupidity.

Nami's eyes turned back to normal. She glared at Zoro."I guess you are still in denial."Nami said shrugging her shoulders."But you're still going to confess."

"Hey! What do you mean denial!? I'm not going to confess!"Zoro said stomping his feet, really hard.

Nami had a pen and paper in her hands, calculating how much Zoro is going to owe her."That adds up to... 100,000 Beris!"Nami said happily.

"Where am I going to get that money!?"Zoro shouted, once again.

She put her stuff away."I'll get rid of you'd debt when you confess. Okay?"Nami walked away, which left Zoro dumbfounded.

Nami headed towards Robin. She was reading her usual book in a corner. Rbin looked up once she noticed that there was a shadow hovering over her."Kenshi-San?"

"Nope! I'm Nami, not Zoro!"Nami said looking down at Robin.

"Oh... Hello Navigator-San!"Robin said sadly at first, but tried to hide it with her usual smile. "Robin, you seem like you were expecting ?"

Robin turned red."No reason. He always seems to come up to me when I'm reading a book. So I'm kinda expecting him the one to come."

"Hmmm... Why are you red? You like him, don't you?"Nami asked slyly nudging her shoulder. Robin turned even more red.

"Fine. You got me. Yes, I like him."Robin finally confessed.

Nami smiled. That was all she wanted to know."I see"Nami walked away with a huge smile on her face. Robin watched her as she walked away.

"I wonder..." Robin decided to let it go.

* * *

Robin and Zoro arrived at dinner. Nami still had a huge smile on her face. They looked at her weirdly. Sanji decided to ask about her.

"Nami-Swan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sanji-kun"

"Okay"

Dinner went by quickly. It was Zoro's and Robin's night watch again today. Tomorrow, it was their day off, until Monday. They both went up to the crows nest, and did their regular thing.

"Hey, Kenshi-San?"Robin turned to Zoro."Can you do something for me?"

Zoro looked at Robin in approval."What is it?"

"Can we share a blanket, again? It's really cold right now, and I'm freezing. Don't worry, I will lock the door so Nami doesn't see again."Robin said.

Zorp smiled. He SMILED. "Sure, but never say this to anyone."Zoro walked out to get his blanket in his room. He arrived with his blanket. Zoro sat down and pointed to a spot right next to him. "Come"

Robin blushed. "Yeah" She got comfortable.

"Isn't lovely today?"Robin asked.

"The weather isn't the only lovely thing here."Zoro said.

"What do you mean, Kenshi-San?"Robin turned to Zoro, but then was interrupted when he pressed his lips against Robin's.

Robin was surprised at first. But then she got into it and kissed back. After a while, Zoro broke it. "I love you"

Robin smiled. "I love you too, Kenshi-San."

"That's Zoro."He corrected and gave her another kiss. Robin smiled.

"I love you too, Zoro."

"Will you be mine?"Zoro asked with his head against Robin's.

"Of course. If its you, Zoro, it's absolute."

* * *

**I got that one line from some Manga. I don't remember it, though. Well, Zoro finally confessed. I feel like it was rushed, but it is what it is. I'm going to have them hide their relationship, and the crew will find out later. **

**Don't worry, this series isn't over yet!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	5. They Finally Know

**Next chapter is Up! Hope you enjoy! This one is about how they hide their relationship, and how the rest of the crew find out on their little secret.**

* * *

Robin and Zoro slept next to each other, holding each others hand, and it was no accident. Zoro had confessed and now are together. Nami had no way of getting in or see them, so they were safe. It was the next day, and Zoro woke up first. He looked down at Robin. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This woke Robin up.

"Good Morning, Zoro" Robin rubbed her eyes. Zoro hugged her very warm and tight. "Good morning, Robin" he said.

They both got out of their spots and went down to breakfast. They didn't walk hand in hand because they wanted to hide their relationship. Also, because Sanji was twirling around in his love mode chasing Nami around. They arrived at the table, where Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were sitting at.

"Good morning!" Robin walked in, all happy than usual, which mad them suspicious, but decided not to say anything to ruin her happy moment.

"Sanji! Food!"Luffy yelled for Sanji, banging his hand on the table. Soon, the whole crew started doing it. Except Zoro and Robin.

Finally, Nami and Sanji walked in. Sanji had all the food in his hands. Nami had a vein popping out of her head.

"Sanji can be so annoying!" Nami whispered to herself.

Soon, the whole crew started eating. Zoro sat directly across Robin.

SEATING:

Luffy. Sanji. Robin. Nami. Franky.

Chopper. Brook. Zoro. Usopp. Empty Chair.

Zoro smiled at Robin. She smiled back. They kicked each other under the table. Sanji noticed that they were smiling at each other, but he let it go away. Nami noticed that they were kicking each other under the table. She smirked.

After breakfast, Zoro and Robin walked out last, other than Sanji, who was washing up the dishes. Zoro decided to take a nap in his usual spot, other than the crows nest. It was the spot right next to a chess table. He sat down and started to sleep. Robin saw that he was sleeping and wanted to be close to him. She sat down at the chess table and asked Brook to join her.

"Would you like to play, Brook?" Robin asked.

"Yohohoho!~" Brook took a seat across Robin."Let's play!"

Robin glanced at Zoro, who was sleeping. He opened one eye and looked at her. Brook noticed, but also decided to let it go, and continue playing the game.

It was finally Dinner, and everyone gathered at the table. Same spots. Zoro and Robin smiled at each other again. No one mentioned it again.

Two months later~

Everyone was eating dinner, again. Zoro and Robin smiled at each other again. Sanji finally had enough and asked about it.

"Okay! What's with you too!?" Sanji stood up."Marimo, Robin-chawn! Why are you smiling at each other like that?"

Robin smiled."Oh, yeah. We're keeping this a secret!"

"It's okay, Robin. You can tell them. We have been hiding long enough." Zoro said.

"Hiding!?" Sanji jumped. Nami smiled. Everyone else just listened.

"Me and Zoro have been dating for two months already."Robin finally said.

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"WHAAATTT!?"

"Let's Party!"Luffy jumped and started eating everything. Everyone else did too, except Sanji.

Zoro and Robin looked at each other. They smiled.

* * *

**That took a lot of work! My arms hurt!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	6. Sanji's Reaction- Warning Only 188 Words

**This one is all about their reactions. It's boring and will be short, so I apologize to those who want more. Here it is!**

* * *

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "WHHHAAATTTT!?"

"Me and Zoro have been together for over 2 months."Robin replied calmly and continued eating her food. So did Zoro. He looked over to Sanji to see any reaction at all.

"What are you doing with a beautiful lady like her, you damn Marimo!?" Sanji stood up and stood in front of Zoro.

"What? Is there a problem?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"You damn Marimo! You shitty piece of dust! I'll kick your ass!" Sanji said. Zoro stood up. They were about to fight, when Robin used her powers to stop them.

"Calm down." Robin said."Let's continue to eat."

Sanji went back to his spot. He glared at Zoro and he glared back.

"Congrats!" everyone but Sanji said.

For the rest of the hourm Sanji glared at Zoro.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm tired and I really wanted to update. So this is what one will be tomorrow or Friday.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	7. A Day With the Family

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! All rights go to the one and only Eiichiro Oda!**

* * *

10 Years Later~

Robin walked out of the house, still looking as beautiful as ever. She walked up the small little hill and met up with a green headed man. Of course, this man was none other than Roronoa Zoro. He hugged her dearly. She looked to the side of her, and there, was a little kid, around the age of eight. The kid, was in fact, a girl.

"Hello, Zerek!" Robin said as she picked her child up."Did you have a good day with Cook-San and Vivi?"

"Yeah! But that stupid curly-browed idiot annoyed me. He had these black shoes, and he said that they could kick hard. So, I challenged him. And of course, I won!" Zereck said as she hugged Robin.

"Thats my kid for you! Did you hear that, you Ero-Cook!" Zoro said as he looked around.

"Now, now, Zerek. Do not talk about Tamaki like that. He is our friends son." Robin scolded as she put her down.

She just replied with a 'humph'.

They all walked back to their house. After Luffy became the Pirate King, he married Nami. Usopp was currently on vacation with his wife, Kaya. For now, Zoro and Robin are living peacefully in their little house.

"Hey, Daddy! Can you train me more with your three swords now?"Zerek asked as they arrived home."Remember, you promised me!"

"Yeah, sure. Later, though, I'm tired." Zoro said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Okay!"

"Zoro, aren't you a little cold?" Robin asked.

"Kind of."

"Here, have a blanket." Robin handed Zoro his blanket. He smiled.

"What?" Robin asked.

Zoro was still smiling. "This is how our relationship started. Right, Robin? It all started with this blanket."

* * *

**That was officially the end of It All Started With a Blanket. Sorry for those who wanted more. Maybe I can do a sequel. If you want one, say so in the reviews! More information on Zerek:**

**Long green hair. She's currently training with Zoro, and Robin is teaching her stuff about archeology. Zerek usually wears a purple shirt and regular jeans. She has three swords and all have green coverings.**

**That all! Thank you for your continued support! Until Next Time!**

**VanillaAnime~**


End file.
